Containers for refuse and waste are often positioned outside or may be permanently stored outside. When outside, the containers are subjected to various natural elements and weather conditions, such as precipitation and wind, for example. Additionally, the contents in a container can attract wildlife, which can tamper with, or seek to tamper with, the container. Accordingly, a container often includes a receptacle for receiving and holding the refuse, and a lid that protects the contents of the container. A lid can protect the container contents from natural elements, weather conditions, and wildlife. For example, a lid may be attached to the receptacle of a container, and the lid can be held in place relative to the receptacle by gravity.
In certain instances, strong winds can catch the lid of a refuse container, which can cause the lid to prematurely and/or unintentionally open. When the lid is open, the contents of the receptacle are unsecured. Additionally, strong winds can catch an open or partially-open lid and upset or overturn the entire container.
Generally, the lid of the container is moved to empty the container. For example, a hinged lid can pivot relative to the receptacle to open the container and reveal the contents therein. In various instances, containers can be emptied by an automated dumping mechanism that is attached to a collection vehicle. Such a dumping mechanism can grasp, lift and tip the container to affect hinging of the lid and dumping of the contents.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field at the time and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.